Kitsune
by GhosttsohG
Summary: Take a trip in the timeline before Sonic and his friends were even born. How did the humans arrive on planet Mobius? Discover the mystery of the Kitsune the ultimate weapon codename "Infinity"(Rated M this contains the following Adventure, Mystery, Sci-fi, Comedy,Sex, Lemon, Adult language, Violence, Blood and Character death. If that's all right with you then enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

**Kitsune**

A/N hello everyone this is my first fanfiction I don't own Sonic or any other Sonic characters this this fan has very little to do with the main cannon. I just make it up as I go I have no idea hows this story is going to end. (M) this contains the following Adventure, Mystery, Sci-fi, Comedy,Sex, Lemon, Adult language, Violence, Blood and Character death. If that's all right with you then enjoy!

 **Prologue-Chapter 1**

Infinity Kitsune appears to be 20ys , Auras Keystone appears to be 10ys,Sonic the Hedgehog not yet born, Tails Miles Prower does not exist ,Amy Roes not yet born, Sally not yet born, Shadow does not exist, Knuckles not yet born, Rouge the Bat not yet born, Fiona Fox not yet born, Scourge the Hedgehog not born yet, Black Doom not born yet

* * *

Planet Gaia could no longer support life, all the Plants, insects and animals are frozen and its wastelands and oceans. The sun can no longer shine or even the blue sky all you can see you was gray and glowing green smog. Humans mostly lived in domes had to abandon the city's and towns. Their only source of food were vegetables and fruits they kept safe in their glass domes. The humans tried their best to save the animals but a airborne unknown virus as took their lives of their life stock and their pets. It was the humans fault that the world was dying because all the wars, pollution and taken all the world's natural resources mostly for greedy reasons.

The virus that the humans named "Reaper"begun to evolve now it started affect humans starts off like a common cold for a few weeks then the skin dries cracks and bleeds out until the victim dies a slow painful death. The humans scientist try to find a cure but no avail Reaper keeps evolving.

Something had to be done or humanity will be facing extinction. That's when the real leaders scientist had a risky idea, it was"Project seed." Leave Gaia find a new world or worlds to repopulate that was the idea. The problem was that they had no clue where a habitable planet was, they would be going blind into unknown space. The world leaders had a new goal to be the first ones to leave, it was like a new arms race. All the countries constructed their own version of their spaceships, including weapons even the world leaders know this wasn't going to be a peaceful voyage their neighboring country neighbors and enemies are going to be out there with them. Ready to defend themselves or attacking their enemies and stealing their resources.

* * *

After 10 years it was time one of the super countries named Raven was ready to launch their new fleet of 20 ships, the people were giving bodysuits. White with blue lines on the sides for males and white with red lines on the sides for females. The people felt awkward wearing these suits. Some people came traveled from other countries knowing that Raven will be the first to leave Gaia. The people got impatient being in line in the frozen cold four hours now. They begun to riot shouting ,throwing rocks, climbing the fence the soldiers of Raven unable to stop them and trampling over them.

A loud gunshot went off in the people stopped in their tracks. "What the hell people! Wait your dam turn!" Zach 20 years old yelled, a muscled bound spiky hair with green eyes, Raven with wings spread out tattoo on his right shoulder symbol of his country. Holding a large automatic rifle in his right hand while smoking a cigar on his left. He took a smoke before he spoke again, "look I know it's cold and it sucks. But we can't risk an outbreak. I mean who knows the one beside you might be a carrier of Reaper. That's why you need to get checked up with the good doc and if you don't like that idea I won't hesitate to shoot you. Got it? Now get back in line!" Zach shot his gun in the air several times the people ran back to get back in line, looking at each other paranoid like the one next to them might be affected. Zach said to himself, "that's what I thought."

"Yes you check out fine." a bald man with a big red nose in his early 30s with the white uniform around body like an egg with a large than usual bushy brown mustache. He pressed a yellow button on the device he was holding which summon a yellow robot caring a red sleeping capsule for the woman and black hair with hazel eyes, the doctor graciously helped her in the capsule like she was a princess. "Thank you um.. Sorry what was your name again?" The woman asked. "I am Dr. Olive Robotnik and it's a pleasure my dear." Dr. Olive answered while he gave a bowel like he was a performer. "Oh you're that genius that builds machines and if I remember correctly you came up with Project Seed." She said in amazement. He played with his stache and said. "Um well I don't mean to brag. But yes there's no one as smart as me. There no one can shed a candle to my a brilliance. My genius. Ho Ho Ho." His hands in the air like he was celebrating, then he turned his head to the right to see the woman rolling her eyes and then he looked over to his friend Zach at the distance shaking his head like."what are you doing you idiot?"

Dr. Olive pretended to cough and apologized to the woman. "um.. sorry well sleep well and have a safe journey." He pressed the button on this device as he waved with his fingers saying goodbye. The glass lid on the capsule shut airtight with the woman inside, she can hear gas come out from the vents as it put her to sleep then blue goowy liquid poured inside from the top of the capsule she was now floating in place. The robot took the capsule to one of the ships storing her in place with the other sleeping passengers.

Dr. Olive yelled "Next!" A man in his 20s with green hair and blue eyes walked over to the doctor said with disrespect "it's about time Eggman. You know how long I waited? Like as long as your mustache!" Pointed at the doctor, "Eggman!Eggman!Grr!" the Dr. grout. The man laughed "yeah you look like an egg. Haha." Dr. Olive said with crazy eyes "My school.. elementary school.. The kids there called me Eggboy.. Always teased..Eggboy..Eggboy.. So fat he looks like an egg." laughed at the doctors confession, "Man you were a loser it when you're a kid. No wait scratch that. Your still a loser now." Dr. grinded his teeth as he pushed the red button on this device with aggression. A black robot with red eyes weels behind the unexpecting man the robotic tentacles wrapped around him. "What the hell are you doing? You egg bastard!"

Dr. Olive smiled and asked "do you know what happened to those bullies?" The man yelled "who gives a fuck!" The doctor answered his own question. "I set fire to that school.. With all the kids that bullied me. I had chained them all up in the gym.. They're all but ashes now." The man was thrown into a metal capsule that immediately shut the lid airtight trapping him inside. The man banged on the lid and yelled, "This is not funny man! Let me out of here! Aasshole!" The man salt torches light up all around him and before he can say anything else he was roasted in flames screaming.

The doctor put his right hand to his ear pretending like he's listening to his victim. "Oh what's that I'm not fat? You met that I'm just big bone." The doctor screamed top of his lungs "That's right I'm not fat I'm big bone! Big bone! Ho Ho ho!" Zach sighed holding up the spiralphone filled up with coffee to the doctor and said. "Here you need this. But you know doc you get crazy in the morning if you don't have coffee." Dr. accepted offering and Dr. Olive took a sip of his hot coffee and said. "Much appreciated, but you know Zach he was a caring Reaper. um..You believe me right?" Zach took a puff from his cigar and stated, "Rite whatever you say Doc. I don't really care. He was just an asshole anyways."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Ckrome**

Infinity Kitsune appears to be 20ys , Auras Keystone appears to be 10ys,Sonic the Hedgehog not yet born, Tails Miles Prower does not exist ,Amy Roes not yet born, Sally not yet born, Shadow does not exist, Knuckles not yet born, Rouge the Bat not yet born, Fiona Fox not yet born, Scourge the Hedgehog not born yet, not born yet, Black Doom 300ys

* * *

In the Sileman in system on the planet named Ckrome, home of the species known as "Mind-fri" giant squid creatures intelligence the males have yellow skin and the females have pink skin. They wear robes that you can see their long tentacles popping out of their sleeves. The galaxy knows them very well for there powerful psychic abilities. If they train themselves they can use telekinesis, levitate themselves, read minds, manipulate minds, use Pyro kinesis. A yellow squid man with two big around black eyes was pacing as thinking away to come up with a solution.

A giant holographic pink squid with the uniform appeared in the middle of the room and said. "President Finn." She saluted. The president throughout his tentacles out of shock and said. "Ghaa! A bit of warning next time General Louche." "Sorry Press but you know I will not disturb you in less if it was important." She apologized. President Finn said, "That's your report." General Louche gave her report "There's 20 fleet of ships coming heading this way sir. The pace they're going they should come across Ckrome in a matter of weeks."

President Finn asked with worry, "Is that the Black Arms?" She answered "No sir." He signed in relief. The general continued. "Scanner show that they appear to be human." He asked, "From Gaia? How in the world did the humans make it that far without a warp gate? As our study show they don't even live as long as hundred years. How intriguing this might work to my political image."

"Were you able to communicate with the humans?" The president asked. The general answered. "Yes and no." "Whats that supposed to mean?" President Finn asked in confusion. "The readings on the humans appear to be in sleep state. We've been having a AI from the ship trying to contact us. If you want I can patch it through sir." President Finn agreed, "Please do." Just then the hologram switched over to a cartoonish head of Dr. Olive. President Finn try to speak to the cartoonish AI, AI said, "Sorry the only thing I can hear coming out your mouth or is that a mouth I don't Bobbbla. I cannot computes what Bobbbla means." The president slapped his tentacles to his face and said, "Turn on universal translator." The president apologized, "I'm sorry I keep on forgetting to turn on the translator. It really is so embarrassing."

"Do not worry I'm not offended. For I wasn't programmed to be." They AI answered. President Finn asked. "What do I call you?" "I am called Hope. That's what my crater the brilliant Dr. Olive named me." "May I ask you some questions?" The president asked. "Affirmative that is one of my task." President Finn, "I'm guessing affirmative means yes." The cartoonish hologram head shook up and down. "How did the humans did not age in their sleep status state?" Hope answered, "the doctor created a blue substance he named fountain of youth. It appears to stop time in its gooey place." The president excitedly asked, "Is there any way I can speak to this Dr. Olive? If he's willing would like to make a deal with him for this fountain of youth." Hope said, "Affirmative I'm activating second phase the waking process. The waking process takes time but I'm sure you be able to speak with the doctor tomorrow. Though it's confusing because technically were in space. Let's set the meeting to 24 hours that should be more efficient."

President Finn agreed, "Of course looking forward to it" he had the hologram switched back to the general, "General Louche." He stated. Awaiting her orders the general saluted "Sir" the president said, "General I want you escort the humans to Ckrome. See that no harm comes to them." "As you command sir."

* * *

Just weeks away from planet Ckrome a fleet of red ships with the Raven symbol on the sides of the shuttles. Hope was working on the second phase. The AI turned on gravity control and life-support on. Before waking up only the crew of four and their capsules. One red capsule and three blue capsules lids open in unison. Four human shapes cocoons of blue slimed fell down on the middle floor. They walk in shock as they crawling on all fours puking out the blue substance in there lungs. The four crew were Dr. Oive Caucasian? Male, Zach Cucasian male the soldier, Chloe African female the main pilot and Akio Asian male captain. Zach complain. "What the hell Doc?" Chloe complained. "I can't .. Barfing." Akio complained. "Why can I stop?When will it stop?" Dr. Olive complained, "This is hell..Bula. Curse my genius.. Why did I come up with this shit?"

It took several hours the shower off the blue goo, Dr. Olive was in his quarters looking out the window seeing a silver orb spaceship. Dr. Olive yelled "Hope! What the hell is that?" Hope answered, "Gneral Louche battle cruiser sir. I think they're guiding us to Ckrome." The doctor questioned, "Ckrome?" Hope answered, "It appears to be the home world of the squid like beings." Dr. Olive said, "I see. I guess that answers the question that were not alone in the universe." Hope said, "indeed." Dr. Olive continued. "Okay with the squid people want with us?" Hope answered. "I believe the president of their planet wants to make a deal with you for the fountain of youth. I told him that you may consider it. The meeting starts at 10 hours from now if you're willing to proceed Dr. Olive."

Dr. Olive played with his mustache thinking about considering the offer, at least he should hear of what the president has to say. Snapped out of his thoughts when he heard screaming in the halls. Zach yelled, "What the hell aliens? Are we under attack?" Akio yelled, "Get the damn weapons online!" Chloe yelled, "I don't know if attacking's is a good idea! Our weapons look outdated pair to theirs!" Dr. Olive rolled his eyes and said. "Hope explain the situation to those fools." Hope Obeid, "As you wish Dr. Olive." Dr. Olive said."Wake me in 10 hours." Hope said, "Yes Dr. Olive."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Meeting**

Infinity Kitsune appears to be 20ys , Auras Keystone appears to be 10ys,Sonic the Hedgehog not yet born, Tails Miles Prower does not exist ,Amy Roes not yet born, Sally not yet born, Shadow does not exist, Knuckles not yet born, Rouge the Bat not yet born, Fiona Fox not yet born, Scourge the Hedgehog not born yet, not born yet, Black Doom 300ys

* * *

On planet Ckrome five hours tell the meeting with Dr. Olive and President Finn. The president had another meeting of the most importance in his counsel room of planets. in his hovering white chair he decided to have his breakfast which was Gloomon a species of frog that that grows all types of colors molds that it carries on its back. It was the only source of food that the Mind-fri was able to eat and they had to eat raw. Planet Ckrome conditions the only known place in the galaxy that the frogs were able to produce.

As president Finn took a Goomon his tentacle from the large glass container in the center of the room, filled with water and frogs. Placing it in his mouth that was hiding from behind his four tiny tentacles. Unfortunately for president Finn he choked and spit out his meal when a hologram appeared it was Black Doom. Black Doom leader of the Black Arms race, unlike the rest of his species, has three glowing red eyes, and twin horns sticking out of either side of his head; he is decorated with a worn robe, chains with spiked ornaments, and jewels around the top of his robe.

Black Doom said in a dark deep voice, "That's disgusting." President Finn said. " .Bobbbla." Balck Doom was annoyed and said, "your translators not on idiot." President Finn was embarrassed and yelled up in the air "Turn on universal translator!" President Finn apologized, "Sorry about that. But aren't you early for the meeting Black Doom?" Balck Doom answered, "I'm a bit confused why would you my enemy invite me to this little meeting?" The president sighed and answered. "We don't have to be enemies any longer. I know it's hard to believe since my grandfather was a tyrant. Not only that he murdered your father but he also destroyed your home world Vile as well. Is there any way we can have Peace between us?"

Black Doom answered, "Please don't get me wrong president. I highly respect your grandfather he was a worthy foe in battle. Unlike you a coward that sits behind a desk." President Finn ask , "Is that all you came here to do? Insult me?"

Black Doom answered "Of course not I would not waste my time with trivial things. You will hand over the Kitsune and the Keystone to me." President Finn answered, "You can't threaten me I will not hand Infinity to you." Black Doom threatened, "Fool you don't understand the power you wield. One way or another the Kitsune will be mine and I will destroy your kind with it." President Finn let out a sigh and said. "Black Doom your threats do not work on me and let that I remind you it was the power of the Kitsune that your world met its end."Black Doom had enough as his hologram image faded away.

President Finn continue to have his breakfast, which took him 20 minutes to consume 60 frogs. Just in time for the important holograms appeared.

* * *

First was Earthia from the planet Green Gate. She was the queen of the Cosmos plant light species that have distinct appearances between males and females: males are larger, have horns and have a colored ridge on their heads, while females have petals sprouting from their waists and usually have buds or a flower on top of their had lights blue hairwith a white flour on top of her head. She was dressed in a white Komodo with the red gin embedded in her chest.

The second hologram was Zin he was the king of his species. The Zoah which were massive and large humanoid giants. Their body appears to be made of energized cyan crystals and they wear dark armor. They have a lot of pride in warfare and Zin was no exception.

The third hologram was Ruby she is the queen of her species The Kron Rock-ike humanoid giants. Their bodies appear to be made out of energized orange Spessartine. There species also had a lot of pride in warfare. Ruby was no exception.

The fourth hologram was Nalval the queen of her species the N'rrgal from planet N'rrgal. There kind comes in three known forms, depending on the species. The N'rrgal Drones appears as translucent green, semi-liquid slugs with four tentacles and four cyan eyes. The N'rrgal Warriors are identical to the N'rrgal Drones, but much , the N'rrgal Queen resembles a giant plam tree made of slime with a cyan slime orb on top and several smaller cyan eyes on her upper body.

The fifth hologram was Riadne the Overmind of her species the Voxai from the planet Voxai. They look like flying giant manta jellyfish and have two sets of flipper like body mass, with a tapering triangular tail bringing up the rear. Although they lack faces, individual Voxai can be distinguished by the pattern on their front Voxia usually born random bright color of blue, red,or green and that doesn't determine their sex. Riadne was a blue Voxai and she controlled her people with global mind control.

The six hologram was Yummbow the king of his species the White Wisps from the planet normal appearance with three tentacles, two of which are used as arms. They have one pink eye in the center of their heads, and two very alien-like antennae on top of their heads. Some members of the White Wisps can also havehair.

The seventh hologram was Lovey the queen of her species the Marmolims from the planet are very short creatures,they usually have odd shaped, yet still round, heads with clusters of hair on top. Said hair often matches their skin color to a degree, though not always. Their skin color itself varies widely in color, as Marmolims have been shown to come in many different colors. Marmolims' eyes have no sclera.

* * *

"It's a pleasure to meet all you." President Finn said with respect. Earthia said, "As much as I appreciate the warm welcome Finn, my people are concerned about the new wielder of the Kitsune and they have the right to used to be millions of different species out in the galaxy with civilizations and because misuse of that terrible power that the weapon holds. Now there's only 20 civilizations left .As there are always great risk with each wielder."

Present Finn said, "Earthia my people usually vote on the wielder of Infinity, it's been 900 years now and during that time. We Mind-fri had not a single incident of the wielder going out of control. I do understand all of your concerns but please the Kitsune is in good hands."

Zin said, "We the Zoah do not agree with your statement Finn. Your grandfather had the right idea it should be used as a weapon of war. I believe my people are destined for its power."

Ruby argued, "Are you trying to repeat what happened a century ago? It was your people the Zoah that collapsed our solar system useing the Kitsune! Not just your home world was destroyed ours was as well and yet you still want to make war with my people!"

President Finn said to Zin and Ruby. "Please this conference is about peace. I think I understand your situations your war started from you losing your home world's and I do remember offering planet Mobius. I still don't understand why you both turned down that offer."

Zin answered, "Well for starters there's too much oxygen and sunlight. Ill be a pain to terraform the planet."

Ruby agreed, "My people must live in a cold climate."

President Finn was glad to tell them. "Then I have good news if you're willing to have a treaty between your people. The humans left planet Gaia their home world. If I get permission from the leader of the humans they may consider you to have it. Are you willing to agree to this proposal?"

Zin agreed, "Yes Gaia would make a great home for my people. I'm willing set asides my aggressions towards the Kron people and the humans can have Mobius."

Ruby agreed, "Yes that's fine. I too will will make peace with the Zoah people but I don't know how long it will last we been enemies for so long. But I'll be good to have a home world again. I can place my feet on solid ground."

President Finn said excitedly, "Good then I'll make the arrangements with the humans." The president asked "Is there any other questions are concerns before we put this meeting at a close?"

Yummbow said, "Yes I do where is the Kisune being held? Is it in the safe place? Like a safe or something?"

President Finn answered, "Not to worry Yummbow the Kitsune and the Keystone is secured in the most high security facility on my planet."

Riadne yelled with concern, "Are you crazy? You put the weapon in the key in the same place! What if it gets stolen?"

President Finn then answered, "Riadne even by chance a thief was able to break in the facility. they won't be able to use the Kitsune. Because there can be only one wielder at a time."

President Finn asked, "So any other questions?"

Earthia said, "yes I do Finn, the wielder what is his name? Does he have the capabilities to handle this responsibility? My people have the right to know."

President Finn answered, "The wielder name is Goolach and I do say he's been trained well especially handling the Kitsune power. The only problem about him is that hes a bit of a pervert. He is not been good with my political image. It's been hard to hide his activities to the press. Bit embarrassing really"president Finn was embarrassed as he just realized he said too much in the moment. You can see everybody look at him and confuse meant. The president pretend to cough and said, "Meeting is at adjourned."

He had the hologram shut off immediately, while this tentacles pressed against his head feeling like he's an idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-The Deal**

Infinity Kitsune appears to be 20ys , Auras Keystone appears to be 10ys,Sonic the Hedgehog not yet born, Tails Miles Prower does not exist ,Amy Roes not yet born, Sally not yet born, Shadow does not exist, Knuckles not yet born, Rouge the Bat not yet born, Fiona Fox not yet born, Scourge the Hedgehog not born yet, not born yet, Black Doom 300ys

* * *

On board the Raven's main shuttle in the living quarters of Dr. Olive, the AI Hope was trying to wake up his crater. Hope yelled, "Dr. Olive is time to wake up! Wiki wiki eggs and bakie!" Dr. Olive awake in a vengeance and yelled. "Egg!Grrr!Who dares to call me Eggman!" Hope reminded, "Dr. Olive to correct the error on your part, I stated Wiki wiki eggs and Eggman." Dr. Olive asked, "Hmm how did you come up with that silly quote?" Hope answered, "You're the one a program me. Because you always get angry at the word Egg."

Dr. Olive remember the meeting immediately rolled out of bed putting on his white bodysuit with blue lines on the sides and made his way to the bridge. Captain Akio said, "You're late doctor." Dr. Olive apologized, "Sorry about that Cap." Chloe looked over to Dr. Olive and reminded. "You look like you just got out of bed." Ashamed Dr. Olive try to fix his hair and adjust his mustache. His friend Zach handed him a coffee. Dr. Olive said, "Thanks Zach I needed this." He took a drink. Zach said, "Don't worry about it doc, happens to the best of us."

President Finn appeared on the large holographic screen on from the ship, he was in his office and he said, "Bobbbla Bobbbla Bobbbla." Chloe asked ,"What the hell is that thing?" Captain Akio warned, "Silence Chloe. Do not be rude to our guest." Chloe apologized, "Sorry sir." Zach said, "What does Bobbbla meen?" Dr. Olive put his hand in this on his chin thinking. Hope answered, "I think president Finn forgot to turn on his translator again."

President Finn tilted his head in shame and mumbled, "Turn on universal translator." The president apologized, "Sorry about that." Captain Akio said, "Don't worry about it. To my understanding you want to make a deal President Finn?" President Finn said, "Two deals actually would like to have the recipe for the fountain of youth and planet Gaia. If you agree to these terms you humans can have ownership a planet Mobius."

Captain Akio said, "Before we agree what will you do with the fountain of youth and planet Gaia is polluted beyond repair and contains a killer virus we call reaper. I just think we should be honest with each other if we can establish this deal." The president agreed and answered, "The fountain of youth will be used the store food frogs don't last long you see if we were able to prevent it from spoiling. My people the Mind-fri will be able to explore further to the outer reaches of the galaxy. As for planet Gaia will be away to prevent war with two races. Worry not their immune to all diseases and the pollution will make the perfect condition for those two species."

Captain Akio said, "That's all well and good but. How are we going to make her way to planet Mobius? As you can see our technology is not advanced like yours and we don't have warp drive capabilities." President Finn answered, "We don't possess warp drive either but we constructed a warp gate that your ship can pass through and wants your past the gate it's only a a day trip to Mobius." Captain Akio agreed, "Consider the deal done President Finn and made the humans and the Mind-fri forever befriends. Well I would shake your hand or tentacle if we were in the same room." The president laughed, "Yes I am looking forward to our friendship and may consider doing dealings again one day." Once the conversation was done the hologram screen turned off.

* * *

Days later a red mercenary ship called the Bloody-Roes arrived at planet Ckromes. The Vixens was the name of the group, the crew were all women of three. Jinks the assassin she was very quiet almost making no sound when she makes or kills. Jinks was of the Catera species there humanoid cat like people of all types of races. She resembled a black panther with blue eyes and her brests size was C cup. She usually wore a purple sexy bikini that showed a lot of skin and she never wore also were a belt that had the symbol of a rose dripping blood on her buckle.

Viper the gunner she was the a perfect sniper never miss her target. Viper was of the Snackns species there humanoid lizard people of all types of races. Her skills were green with purple snake like eyes and her brests size was A cup. She wore a black sneaking bodysuit with black also were a belt that had the symbol of a rose dripping blood on her buckle.

Lily the hacker and leader of the is no system that she can't hack and never leaves a trace. Lily was of the Cosmo species that have distinct appearances between males and females: males are larger, have horns and have a colored ridge on their heads, while females have petals sprouting from their waists and usually have buds or a flower on top of their had green hair with green eyes with a giant red roes on her head. Which was unusual for the Cosmo species. She wore red Komodo with red high wore at golden ring around her wrist embedded with their symbol of the roes dripping blood.

Lily at the pilot seat said to the tiny hologram next to her controls. "Doomie don't you ever sleep? I mean you been on since we made our way to the Sileman system." Black Doom answered, "I do not require rest and besides I'm paying you Vixens a lot accredits I expect results." Lily asked, "Of course were professionals sir but what about the humans. I won't be able to hack the gate that goes to Mobius they are too far.

They are going to escape. Does this jeopardize your plan for mass genocide?" Black Doom said, "I care not for what the humans do. Did you remember to hack the warp gate from the Zinaon system?" Lily answered, "Of course your darkness. Not to worry I've unlocked the security program you'll be able to invade any time and man those Mind-fri are idiots. It was easy to come up with fake ID passes. Yup were on a vacation all the fools."

The Bloody-Rose flew its way to Timoch one of the major cities of Ckromes, the Vixens new that there target was there. Lily immediately turned on the stealth system that she created a turn their ship completely invisible. Lily started hacking with hundreds of floating holographic screens.

She said, "Where are you where are you?Haha I found you General Goolach. Oh you are a notty boy General." She put up all the information about the general and looking at the his recent credit history. She continued playfully and said, "So you're in the brothel,hmm lets see your in room 69?Classic I have your your little slice of heaven general while it last."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Brothel**

Infinity Kitsune appears to be 20ys , Auras Keystone appears to be 10ys,Sonic the Hedgehog not yet born, Tails Miles Prower does not exist ,Amy Roes not yet born, Sally not yet born, Shadow does not exist, Knuckles not yet born, Rouge the Bat not yet born, Fiona Fox not yet born, Scourge the Hedgehog not born yet, not born yet, Black Doom 300ys

* * *

The Bloody-Rose invisibly landed on the roof next to the brothel and the shuttle door opened. Lily said before Jinks and Viper could leave the ship. "Remember ladies to turn on your stealth system on your buckle. Turn it right to activate the stealth and turn left to deactivate the stealth. Oh yes a bit of warning the stealth system is still in its testing phase and might deactivate itself randomly and it's very sensitive to vibrations so don't get hit or bump into anything. Everyone got that?"

Jinks answered, "Yeah yeah we know we know. You're not our mom." Viper said to Jinks, "Yeah just don't fuck it up Jinks." Jinks said, "I'm not going to fuck up. You don't fuck it up Viper." Lily communicated in their ears, "Both of you stop your arguing, were supposed to be professionals. remember?" Viper asked, "What the hell was that?"

Lily answered, "Oh that? It's just a little communication device that is planted inside your bodies no big deal." Jinks question, "What the hell Lily! when did you? Lily answered, "Oh it's when you where both were having your beauty sleep. So I thought why not eject you both with my transmitter's.I can even track your movements and even hacked devices near you"

Viper said, "Lily where going to can have a talk when this missions over. I mean really you can't just do something to our bodies without our permission." Viper in stealth, was putting together her laser sniper rifle and aimed it at a window on the secondary floor of the brothel. Viper complained, "Damn it. The target is not insight." Jinks said in stealth mode, "looks like it's gonna be a game of cat and that game always gets me wet."

Viper corrected, "Jinks everything makes you wet and he's not a mouse he's a giant squid thing." Jinks said, "Oh come on Viper it's a figure of speech. Why do you always have to take the fun out of things?" Lily communicated, "Jinks there's a backdoor to the brothel with the security lock. I need you to make your way down there and once you're close to the security lock I can easily hack it." Jinks agreed, "All right that sounds cool. Let's do this."

Even in stealth mode Jinks easily with her catlike athletic agility made her way down the building. Running across the swamp like marsh and jumping from tree to tree until she was at the back entrance of the brothel. Moving towards the door the red light immediately turned green. Jinks quietly opened it and shut it. The light on the security door turn red, She couldn't help but smile.

Lily communicated. "All right Jinks make your way up to the elevator and I'll have it automatically go to the second floor." Jinks answered, "Yeah okay I know we kill off the general. But would you want me to do with the whores? Do you want me to let them go?" Lily answered, "No witnesses and other words kill those bichs." Jinks laughed as she came to the elevator before closed she said. "Now I know why we're friends. You always know how to make things fun."

The elevator arrived at the second floor as the doors open Jinks cautiously looked around. Even though she was in stealth mode she was very careful. She walked slowly to room 69, seeing the door have a security lock with the red light. The light immediately turned green as Jinks slowly open the door and shut it behind her and the door immediately locked. Jinks pulled out her heated blades that were also affected in stealth mode. She saw naked general Goolach with inbed with two naked pink squid women.

They moaned "B Bbbla Bobbbla Bobla!" There tentacles wrapped around each other, Jinks couldn't help but cringe holding her dagger ready to make the kill. Unfortunately the females squid were producing a pink bubbly cum and it stunk so bad. Jinks yelled as her eyes were tearing up from the stink, "Oh what the fuck is that? It smells like shit!"

The general Goolach was angry at the intruder that interrupted his sex session. Used his telekinesis powers to throw the invisible Jinks to the wall holding her sideways in place that deactivate her stealth mode. General Goolach yelled, "Bobbla!" She pleaded, "Lily I fucked up. I need you to help me."

Lily communicated, "It's okay Jinks. Just get him a little closer." The general used his powers to try invade her mind and said telepathically. "I'm gonna find out who sent you Jinks. This may hurt a lot." Jinks can feel her mind ache like she had a major hangover and her ears rang loud, Jinks screamed the top of her lungs. "Lily I need your help he's rapeing my mined!"

General Goolach floated a little closer and then he was in shock what he discovered and said, "No Black Doom is going too.." Before he could finished his sentence, Viper had him in her sites, like a yellow water balloon with green liquid inside bursting. A laser shot right through the general's mantle back of his head. General Goolach fell, as his brain liquids splattered all over the room.

Jinks fell to the floor and looked over to the general's corpse. She laughed menacingly, "Haha. Boom down goes the bich." Jinks's pick up the heated daggers off the floor that she dropped and she lifted up her hind legs to flip back on her feet. Jinks saw the two naked squid women trying to desperately escape towards the locked door. Yelled, "Bobbbla Bobbbla Bobbbla!" Jinks stealth mode reactivated and she was now invisible again. Running as fast as the wind she had assassinated them and said, "No witnesses. Sorry ladies."

Lily communicated, "Mission completed. Jinks good work now head back to the ship please." Jinks said, "Okay Lily. I'm going to make my escape through the window it's much faster. Tell Viper not to shoot me." Lily, "Roger that."

* * *

Back on the Bloody-Roes in the briefing room Jinks, Viper and Lily were sitting around a table that projected a 3-D holographic map of the facility. Before their meeting started Viper said to Jinks, "I told you Jinks. That you were going to fuck up and you did fuck up badly." Jinks yelled, "Shut the fuck up Viper.I made it back alive didn't I?" Viper reminded, "Only because I saved your furry ass." Jinks growled at Viper annoyed

Lily crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes and asked, "Ladies please do you really have to act like children every time were on a mission? I would like to start the briefing if you don't mind." Viper said, "Before we do that Lily. You're always keeping things to yourself. Why did we have to kill the general? What are we stealing? At least tell us how much were getting paid for this job."

Lily answered, "Well I did explain to you both that Doomie hired us for his plans to invade the Mind-fri and his plan to exterminate all of them." Jinks chided in, " I like this guy already." Lily continued, "As for the pay 3 billion credits." Viper's eyes lit up and said, "3 billion? Hell a lot of money than we normally get. So billion for each of us?" Jinks said as she was counting her fingers, "Wow that's so many numbers. I can't count that high. But it sounds too good to be true to me."

Lily said,"General Goolach had to be assassinated because he was the wielder of the Kitsune and you see that weapon can only have one wielder at a time." Viper said, "Wait a minute wait a minute. The Kitsune? Are you talking about the legendary ultimate weapon that can wipe out solar systems?" Lily answered, "Yes." Viper continued,"I didn't think this thing existed. I heard the rumors and if the legends are true? Lily I think we've are going over our heads with this. I mean are we really going to give it to the tyrant Black Doom? Is the money really worth it?"

Lily gave it devilish grin and said, "Well Doomie's plan was for us to break into the facility to steal the Kitsune and the Keystone. He wanted one of us to become the new wielder of the weapon and then transporting it to him. The wielder of the weapon well then give up the rights to the Kitsune to . Little does he know working to keep the Kitsune for ourselves. While he's too busy battling the Mind-fri's forces. We will make our escape through the warp gate to the Crono system."

Jinks said, "Lily you're going to betray Black Doom? You you evil little deceiving plant Bich. That's why I love you so ." Lily said, "Yeah Doomie can keep the money, while the universe is ours for the taking." Viper agreed, "Yeah fuck him." They all laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Infiltrate**

Infinity Kitsune appears to be 20ys , Auras Keystone appears to be 10ys,Sonic the Hedgehog not yet born, Tails Miles Prower does not exist ,Amy Roes not yet born, Sally not yet born, Shadow does not exist, Knuckles not yet born, Rouge the Bat not yet born, Fiona Fox not yet born, Scourge the Hedgehog not born yet, Black Doom 300ys

* * *

Lily was making her way to the cockpit of the Bloody-Rose she laughed looking towards the small tiny hologram of Black Doom by her controls. Black Doom asked,"Why are you laughing?" Lily answered," Oh Doomie you just make a perfect little decoration on my ship." Black Doom said, "Glad you're amused. I would like you to proceed now to the job, I'm paying you for." Lily answered, "Of course sir. Not to worry my girls got this."

The Bloody-Rose flew its way to the facility in stealth mode, dropping off Jinks and Viper that were also in stealth mode. Lily at the cockpit had hundreds of holographic screens and unknowing to Jinks and Viper that Lily was able to see through their eyes as if they were cameras. Black Doom was also minoring their progress as he watched the holographic screens that Lily controlled.

Lily transmitted to both of them, "Wait a minute there's four large laser torrents in front of you girls. Give me a sec." Lily hacked all the laser torrents at the same time with ease. Lily transmitted, "The torrents is ours now haha. Okay proceed ladies." Jinks leaped through the window of the guard post and with their heated daggers stabbed the Mind-fri in the head killing the the guard.

Vipers claimed a guard tower to the north she took her time hanging on the edge waiting for her chance and shot the guard with their silencer. Lily transmitted, "Viper they are seven guard towers around this facility. You know what to do." Viper nodded her head, and set up her sniper rifle one by one she fired her sniper rifle taking out all 14 squid-man. Lily transmitted to both of them, "Okay that takes care the threat outside, now make your way into the facility"

Black Doom said, "I have to admit they work pretty well when they're not arguing." Lily said, "Of course don't underestimate my girls Doomie." Black Doom did not say another word only continued looking back at the screens. Lily and Black Doom can see both Viper and Jinks through their eyes, running towards the facility. Viper ran to the door with Mind-fri writing on the top and a light that was red turned green and she ran inside the door.

Lily transmitted, "Jinks you're at the wrong door. It's the next door to your where you even listening to the briefing?" Jinks said, "It's not my fault I don't understand squid lingo and why does Viper get to have all the fun."Lily transmitted, "I explained in the briefing Vipers job is to eliminate all the guards and and to infiltrate the security office." Jinks said, "Yeah like I said she's getting all the fun jobs."

Lily transmitted, "Viper is not as cautious as you working your way around traps and she doesn't know how to swim." Jinks laughed, "What are you serious? But she's a lizard. She doesn't know how to swim that's rich." Jinks walked to the secured lock door on her right. Jinks said, "Hey it still locked that you can open it for me." Lily answered as she rolling her eyes, "Come on Jinks I said to your left not to right." Jinks apologized, "Oops my bad." Jinks finally found the correct secure door the red light immediately turned green and then she walked in. The door shut on her locked once more.

Lily transmitted to Viper which was on the other side of the building in the security area. "Viper don't worry about being unnoticed I need you to kill Squid's as many as you can as quickly as you can. I need you to get to the main security room with haste."

Viper said, "Roger that." Viper pulled out two large automatic laser rifles from her coasters. She pulled over to the side of the cubicles were the Mind-fri were working on holographic computer screens for the security of the city. Viper didn't hesitate the fire upon the squid men and women.

Viper's stealth deactivated because of the impact her rifles kicked. Showing no mercy as she went to cubicle to cubicle massacreed squids, some of the Mind-fri fought back trying to use their psychic powers but she was too fast for them blasting them away and some of them try to escape which made easy targets for her. When Viper was done the room look like it was painted in their green blood. With all of them dead Viper made her way to the next secure door that again unlocked.

* * *

Jinks walked into a room, the floor was blue and white tiles and the walls were white. She can see a large circle in the middle of the room. Lily transmitted, "Jinks see the circle in the middle the room? That's actually a underground waterway entrance. So you know where I get that you have to swim three floors down. I'll open it for you. Make sure to equip your diving gear."

Lily opened the entryway in the middle of the room the opening was filled with water which was flooding the room slowly. Jinks immediately put on her diving gear that was in her duffel bag. She walked over to the entrance looking below looks like it giant maze. Embarrassed Jinks admitted, "Lily I hate to admit this. My oxygen tank will last only two hours and I'm pretty sure I'm just going to get lost without any help."

Lily transmitted, "Not to worry Jinks I'm on it just follow the lights." Lily hacked the underground tunnel ways lights shutting off most of them. While designing light arrows guiding Jinks where to go. Jinks said before putting on her respirator. "Very creative Lily." She then dived in, swimming down the tunnel until it broke away into 10 paths. But thanks to Lily's arrows there is no confusion on which tunnel Jinks needed to take.

After an hour Jinks finally was able to make it out of the maze. Swimming down from the exit ,she found herself in a large spear of the room. Jinks can see below her a grid of lasers below her blocking her path. Lily transmitted, "Jinks I need you to get at least 2 feet close to those lasers. I should be able to hack there security system from their. You'll have to hold still there for at least two minutes for me to shut off the lasers. Be careful though those lasers will slice you in pieces if you get too close."

Jinks was swimming down, then with an uneasy feeling in her gut she stopped to look around the room. Jinks's eyes went wide of what she saw in the shadows, it was a brown fish as big as a house, with black eyes and spikes on its sides that are size of spears.

Bubbles burst it from Jinks respirator. As if she would've is yelled if it wasn't for the respirator and in her mouth. "What the fuck?" Jinks swim as quickly as a torpedo to her right dodging the large fish from swallowing her. Black Doom said, "She better not become the fishe's dinner or else this whole mission is a bust." Lily said as she was desperately looking on the fishe's Intel from the Mind-fri's inter-web. "Quiet Doomie I don't need any distractions right now."

Lily found the Intel and transmitted to Jinks, "Jinks listen closely that fish is called Runder, see the spikes on the sides those things can project like missiles and their extremely poisonous. So don't let that fish turn on its side on you. Also the Runder can create vacuum that he can use to suck you into its mouth. Its only weak spot is underneath to its belly. The Runder is so dangerous that even the Mind-fri sometimes gets eaten."

The Runder circled around Jinks as a projected it spikes towards her. Jinks tried her best to avoid then coming poisonous spikes but one of the spear like spikes pierced through her oxygen tank. Lily transmitted, "Oh no Jinks!" Little oxygen left Jinks took a the spiky spear that ricocheted off the surface of of the wall. The Runder fish stopped in place trying to vacuum up Jinks with its mouth, but seconds before just barely for being swallowed. Jinks manage to escape its grasp and swung under beneath its belly striking it with the poisonous spike like spear into the flesh.

The Runder was immediately paralyzed by its own poison as Jinks swam down to the laser grid pushing the fish into the lasers which now is just a cloud of red blood as it was sliced and pieces. Lily transmitted, "Puww that was a close one, Jinks we have little time now before your oxygen runs out completely. Please be patient for just two more minutes I'm hacking the grid now."

Jinks ran out a oxygen from her air tanks and was trying to hold her breath as as much as she can. A few seconds later Lily turn off the lasers earlier than expected, Jinks swam quickly out towards the exit she climbed out the water. Throwing away her diving equipment that was now render useless to her. Jinks Out of breath laying on solid ground yelled out, "Fucking fish! I mean I almost got eaten by a fucking fish! It's cats that eat fish! Not fish eat cats! There should be a lawn the universe that prevents fucking fish eating cats!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-New Wielder**

Infinity Kitsune appears to be 20ys , Aura Keystone appears to be 10ys,Sonic the Hedgehog not yet born, Tails Miles Prower does not exist ,Amy Roes not yet born, Sally not yet born, Shadow does not exist, Knuckles not yet born, Rouge the Bat not yet born, Fiona Fox not yet born, Scourge the Hedgehog not born yet,Black Doom 300ys

* * *

In the facilities main hallway to the security room Viper was in stealth mode, she started to have a major headache and her ears ringing out loud. Lily transmitted, "What's wrong Viper? Your heart rate has increased. I'm going to try.." Lily was cut off by another female voice, "So Viper that's your name? Such a strange name?"

Viper said, "You know it's rude to read other people's minds without their permission squid. At least show some matters and state your name before I send you to the grave." The voice stated, "Confident are we or are you just foolish? I'm general Atleastsee."

Viper said, "Another general ha. I dealt with your kind before." Viper took cover near some pipes, while positioning her large automatic laser rifle down the hallway but she cannot see the general anywhere.

General Atleastsee said,"Unlike that perverted general Goolach I much more powerful and skilled. You be a fool to underestimate me lizard girl." Suddenly the room got completely dark, being in darkness was new to Viper, as she panicked shooting randomly through the hallway which disabled her stealth mode.

Viper said in panic, "What the hell is this?" General Atleastsee, "What's wrong are you scared Viper? Your natural lizard night vision eyes are useless at this moment. What you're seeing right now is pure darkness.I created it just for you."

Viper was lifted up in the air from general Atleastsee's telekinesis powers and started being pulled towards the general. Viper instinctively wrapped her long tail around one of the her rifle again through the hall hitting nothing in the darkness.

General Atleastsee said, "You're avoiding the inevitable Viper. After I'm done with you I'll be going after the cat and the plant. With you mercenaries dealt with I'm sure President Finn will reward me than the president can finally see my worth, then I can be the next wielder of the Kitsune."

Viper took out a flash grenade from her vest and threw it at the direction where she was being pooled towards. General Atleastsee yelled as the grenade detonated in a blinding bright flash. "Ahh. My eyes I can't see! What the hell did you just do to me?"

she fell no longer in the influence of the telekinesis and she fell as her tell ripped off that was still wrapped of rounds the pipe. She screamed in pain and then shook it off to continue her pursuit of her enemy. Because of the pain from losing her tail the illusion dissipated and Viper could now see the pink squid general Atleastsee still in the dayz.

Viper fired her rifle at the general but unfortunately blocked the fatal impact of the lasers with their tentacles smoking from the damage. Viper yelled, "Just die already Atleastsee!"

General Atleastsee yelled as she was able to see again, "You first Viper!" She created six large fireballs projecting them at Viper with lots of aggression. Viper dodges the fireballs coming at her by jumping to wall-to-wall through the hallway.

Viper continued to rapidfire her laser rifle at the general still blocking lasers with her tentacles doing little damage. Finally Viper came 2 feet from general Atleastsee firing her laser rifle like mad, she finally got fatal hits. As general Atleastsee's corpse fell to the ground, Viper constantly still firing lasers as green blood spread it all over the the hall. Viper yelled, "Fucking pink squid bich die already!" Lily's transmission came through finally, "Viper she's dead. You can stop now."

Viper put the large rifle back in its coaster and took a deep breath to calm down. Lily transmitted, "Wow Viper never seen you lose your composure like that. You're usually calm and collective daring a mission. She must've said something that really piss you off." Viper confess, "That squid bich threaten to kill you and Jinks. I mean you guys are my friends. Nobody talks shit about my friends and gets to live."

Lily transmitted, "Are you all right Viper?" Viper said, "No not really. During the fight I managed to lose my tail. It still hurts like hell." Lily transmitted, "You lost your tail?" Viper looked up to the pipe that still had her tail wrapped around it. Lily transmitted, "Ouch." Viper laughed, "I knew it, Lily you can see through my eyes can't you?" Lily transmitted, "Guess I'm busted. Viper please don't tell Jinks, I think she'll be mad at me if she knew." Viper said, "Don't worry Lily I don't think Jinks really cares too much about stuff like that."

Lily transmitted, "You really think so?" Viper said, "I know so, but I'm not looking forward having Jinks seeing me like this. I just know she's going to call me taillis or something." Lily transmitted," Yha haha that's probably what she'll do. Seriously though Viper are you gonna be okay with your tail missing."

Viper said, "I'll be fine, it sucks having no tail but it'll grow back in a month and should be much stronger to." Lily transmitted, "That's good to hear but we should concentrate on the mission at hand."

Viper said, "Roger that." Viper made her way to the main security room and started placing thermal explosives all over the room. Lily transmitted, "Good work Viper, now there should be a switch on your far right on a divider." Viper walked over to the divider, pointed at the switch and asked. "Is this it?"

Lily transmitted, "Yes, pull it down that should deactivate the shields blocking Jinks from getting to the room where the Kitsune is located." Viper pulled the switch and said, "So you weren't able to hack this? I thought you can hack pretty much anything." Lily said, "Unfortunately the squids had this installed manually for obviously secure reasons. Anyways Viper your mission is done return to the Bloody-Rose." Viper said, "Roger that."

Lily transmitted, "Oh yes and one more thing it seems that the she squid general called in reinforcements. Try to avoid them makeing your way to the ship." Viper said, "Roger that, I had enough of dealing with squids tonight." As Viper in stealth mode once again, ran back out the way she came. Once she left the facility she detonated the thermal explosives that were in the security room.

* * *

Jinks was waiting patiently for the shields to deactivate to the room of the Kitsune and Keystone. Laying down with her hands around her head,falling asleep then when she got a transmission from Lily. "Hey wake up Jinks! Were on a mission remember? Viper got the shield down. Hurry up and willed the Kitsune."

Jinks stretched on the floor like a cat would her tail up in the air and said. "I'm up I'm up gees. Wait a minute Lily before I do that. How in the hell am I going to get out of here?" Lily transmitted, "What do you mean?" Jinks reminded, "My a diving equipment is useless remember is not like the squids need diving equipment to breathe underwater."

Lily transmitted, "Oh yeah hmm. Don't worry about that right now Jinks.I'll think of a way to get you out of there, but right now what's most important is getting that weapon."

Jinks said, "Jinks wielder of the ultimate weapon that puts the universe on its knees. Haha I like the sound of that." Jinks walked into the automatic double doors but to her surprise looking around. The room was pink with a small bed with sea like creature plushy's toys all over it. The room look like it was made for a little girl, except for the 10 x 10' golden crystal block with a nine tells humanoid fox silhouette encased inside.

Lily transmitted, "Am I missing something? Did I gave you the wrong directions?" A little girl voice answered, "You're in the right place Vixens mercenaries." Surprise Jinks said, "Ahh what the hell? Who said that?"

Jinks quickly look left over placing her hand on her knife that was still in its sheath. They're standing next to her was a young humanoid fox little girl that looked she was 10 years old. She had sky blue eyes, her fur was light blue, white chest chin and belly. The tip of her of her fluffy tail was white. She wore a white dress with blue roses embedded in the design and had white shoes with a blue Rose emblem in the front.

Lily transmitted "Why is there a little girl in here and is it my imagination I thought she heard me just now." Little girl said, "I did Lily." Jinks said, "okay this is getting kinda creepy." Lily transmitted, "Umm little girl what's your name? Is this your room?"

Little girl answered, "President Finn decorated this room for me it's not really my taste. But that really doesn't matter right now. As for my name, its Aura I am the Keystone you seek. My only purpose in my existence is to find a wielder for Infinity, that is encased in thunder stone at this moment. I take it that Jinks of the Cateras is to be the new wielder correct?"

Lily transmitted, "Yes that's right." Aura closed her eyes and said, "I'm uploading the new data now, Jinks your now the new wielder of the Kitsune congratulations." In surprise Jinks said, "Oh wow Lily I feel a lot energy passing through me. It looks like it's coming form that big block a crystal."

Aura said, "The powers not coming from the crystal it self, it comes from Infinity that, I trapped into the thunder stone." Lily transmitted, "Haha looks like we got a new member for the Vixens. Welcome aboard Aura." Black Doom said, "What are you talking about plant girl? The Keystone and Kitsune are mine! That's what I'm paying you for!"

Lily said, "Keep your money and shovel it up your ass Doomie." Black Doom annoyed asked, "Are you betray me? Me? Black Doom of the leader of the Black Arms race?" Lily laughed, "Haha that's right Doomie. How's it feel to be played?"

Black Doom laugh with her, Lily asked confused, "Doomie why are you laughing? What did you do?" Black Doom answered, "I didn't have to do anything. 10% chance none of you become the wielder and escape with the weapon, then of course I would've hunted you down and taking it from your corpses .Then there's the 90% chance that one of you becomes the wielder and go insane for lack of training. Either way I win and you and your Vixens are dead."

Lily yelled at the hologram, "Doomie you son of a bich!"

She immediately terminated his hologram and turn her attention towards Jinks. She saw a red light from the thunder stone absorbed into Jinks's body. Lily transmitted, "Jinks are you okay?" Jinks said, "Shut up." Lily transmitted, "Jinks?"

Jinks yelled, "I said shut the fuck up!" The whole room shook with just her scream. Lily transmitted, "Jinks calm down please. It's me Lily your friend." Jinks said, "the voices in my head, won't shut the fuck up. I got to get out of this room. I must escape the voices." Before Lily could could say anything else and to her surprise.

Lily saw Jinks from her monitors fly into the ceiling breaking through it like paper. Jetting up through the underwater maze. Seconds later Jinks was flying above the ruined facility building below and Lily could see through Jinks's eyes staring at the enemy Mind-fri hover-tanks and there were hundreds of them.

A large hologram screen hovered 10 feet away from Jinks it was President Finn image appeared. President Finn said, "I don't know who you are Catera or why you decided to steal the Kitsune.I do know however your being consumed by its power and soon it will take your life. You need to to remember who you are and most importantly relinquish most of the power back to the Kitsune." Jinks said, "Haha I'm seening things, illusions of squid men. There are so many, too many squids. Must kill all the squids. They all have to die."

President Finn sighed and said, "I was hoping we can resolve this peacefully Catera, but I can see now that you're too far gone from the power high. I have no choice but to order your destruction, please forgive me but your powers are affecting our planets equal system."

President Finn's holographic screen turned off and the tanks fired from all directions at Jinks. Lily screamed, "Noo! Fucking squids stop shooting my friend!" Lily fired the hacked giant laser torrents at this tanks destroying only 30 of them. Viper transmitted, "Lily what the hell's going on? Why's Jinks flying and I see acting all crazy?" Lily said, "I have no time to explain Viper. Please tell me that you have some tranquilizers with you."

Viper was loading up the tranquilizers in her sniper rifle and said. "I do I'm locked and ready. Do you want me to shoot her now?" Lily transmitted, "Yes put her to sleep now its is the only way we can save her." Viper said, "Roger that." And with that shot three tranquilizers at Jinks's belly only to her surprise they just bounced off like nothing.

Jinks annoyed said, "Squids fire at me and then a lizard women fires at me. Rror! I'll show you ass holes some fire!" Jinks held out her hand creating a giant fireball size of a mountain over her. Viper panicked "Lily we have a problem!"

Lily transmitted, "Viper get out of there!" Viper just took a deep breath while sat down on her knees while holding her sniper rifle up in the air. "It's too late Lily. There's nothing more I can do." Lily transmitted, "Viper no don't give up! Don't give up dammit!" Viper gave no answer accepting her death. Then Lily then transmitted to Jinks, "Jinks stop this! Vipers down there if you throw that now you be killing her!"

Jinks through the massive fireball towards the surface and all can Lily see in the Bloody-Rose was a blinding flash. She felt the explosion's impact force in the ship the to crash towards the surface of the ruined city is nothing now but ashes. Lily unable to turn on her monitors and the Bloody-Rose her ship was beyond repair.

Lily cried, "Viper! Jinks! I'm sorry this is my fault! I should never took in that job!" All of a sudden the Bloody-Rose ripped in half, Lily looked up to see Jinks floating down to her. Lily tripped falling on her butt scooting away from Jinks afraid of her. Jinks said, "One still lives? Not for long."

Jinks lifted up Lily up in the air towards her with their power. A young male voice in Jinks's head said. "Please stop this Jinks. No more of this please. You already killed your friend Viper. Lily's the last of your friends, You must remember who you are before it's too late."

Lily begged as tears ran through her eyes. "Jinks please don't kill me. Jinks I'm sorry." Jinks said, "I know one way to silence those voices." With one grip of Jinks is right-hand, she squeezed Lily's head as it exploded. Jinks came back to her senses and seeing Lily of what was the last of her friends body drop to the floor.

Jinks said in horror, "No no. No!" She flew down to her headless friend's corpse holding it in her arms she cryed and then screamed as Jinks's body and soul begun to evaporate into black misst then into oblivion.

The home world of Mind-fri could not hold up any longer as the magma exploded all over the globe sizes of mountains. Finally was too much pressure and Planet Ckrome was at its limit, it made a huge explosion in space. That's all the surviving Mind-fri that were out on patrol ships,knowing that without the Gloomon frogs their only source of food. They would be starving to death and facing extinction.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Extinction**

Infinity Kitsune appears to be 20ys , Aura Keystone appears to be 10ys,Sonic the Hedgehog not yet born, Tails Miles Prower does not exist ,Amy Roes not yet born, Sally not yet born, Shadow does not exist, Knuckles not yet born, Rouge the Bat not yet born, Fiona Fox not yet born, Scourge the Hedgehog not born yet,Black Doom 300ys

* * *

The red nine tells fox Infinity sighed while hurling in space with the debris of once was the Ckrome planet, "Another world destroyed. Another civilization lost to the break of extinction because of my power. I thought it would be different with the Mind-fri people, they seem to have a system that works.

Someone evil again has ruined the progress for peace and ruin my chances to a somewhat normal life that I'm allowed to have. Will I ever find a species fit to be my wielder and that's not power-hungry. All I want is a peaceful life is that so hard to ask?"

Infinity saw in a distance flashes of light located to the warp gate that's jumps to the Zinaon system, he then magnified his eyes to see a battle between five hundred Mind-fri silver sphere battleships they were fighting, 10,000 Black Arms black and red battleships. Infinity know that the Mind-fri were doomed because there will eventually starve to death.

There's really no reason why the Black Arms needed to do battle with them, all they really had to do was wait. Infinity said, "The Black Arms must be really impatient or they're just here to mock the Mind-fri."

Infinity was too busy witnessing the the battle and wondering what his fate will be after it was over, when he was launched into warp the gate that jumped to the Sol system and the debris behind him destroyed the gate shattering it into pieces.

* * *

On Black Doom's battleship in his counsel room he was sitting on a golden throne that once was his father's. He uploaded the footage of the destruction of the Mind-fri world to the seven universal leaders, just as he expected they have responded immediately the seven holograms was Earthia from the planet Green Gate she had a great look of despair on her face knowing that her friend President Finn was murdered by this madman.

The second hologram was Zin from planet Gaia their new home world. He made no expression on his face. Zin did not want to show weakness to Black Doom third hologram was Ruby that she was also from planet Gaia and she gave Black Doom an anger look.

The fourth hologram was Nalval from the planet N'rrgal, she was concerned though it was hard to tell by looking at her fifth hologram was Riadne from the planet Voxai also concerned unable to tell by her six hologram was Yummbow from the planet Wisps you can tell he was very seventh hologram was Lovey she was from the planet Marmolims, she was shaking in fear and afraid to speak her mind because Lovey knew anything she would say would mean that her species could lives or dies.

Black Doom clapped his hands and said, "All of you know what this means don't you? The Mind-fri legacy is finished, soon I will willed unlimited power and I will then be eternal. You will now all pledge your allegiance to me as your new overlord."

Ruby yelled, "My people will fight you to our last breath, we will never accept you as overlord!"Zin yelled, "My people rather die then become your slaves! We Zoah are warriors!" Black Doom laughed, "Fine with me your little struggles will make good entertainment for me." Annoyed both Ruby and Zin terminated their holograms.

Black Doom continued, "But before that I'll take over Green Gate as my new home world. I'll build my Empire there, every overlord needs an empire." Earthia said, "Black Doom you can't." Black Doom answered, "Oh but I will and you will be my queen." Earthia said, "I rather die, I will never love it tyrant like you." Black Doom laughed, "Who said anything about love, I just need your title and you will do what I say if you really care about your people."

Earthia with regret gave her answer, "I will do as you say, if you promise to do no harm to my people." Black Doom said, "Good your Cosmo DNA will make a great addition to mine, you will carry my children. It will be a pleasure to break that spirit of yours."

Black Doom continued, "Is there anyone else that once a up mind my authority? No? Good let's get started then. Think I'll go with Yummbow." Yummbow ask in a panic, "Yes sire what is your will?" Black Doom said, "So obedien just like I like it. Your people the White Wisps will be converted into energy for my Black Arms army. Do you eject to this proposal Yummdow?" Yummbow answered, "It shall be done my king." Black Doom laughed, "Yummbow you make a good slave."

Black Doom continued, "As for Nalval and Riadne you serve me by mineing resources from your planets. Does any of you eject to this proposal?" Nalval said, "I will do as a command." Riadne said, "I have no objections." Black Doom said, "Good. Now I know I'm forgetting someone." Lovey panicked, "Please let him not notice me."

Black Doom teased, "Lovey." Lovey said, "Of all of Marmolims. Why me?" Black Doom said, "let's see I'm finding it hard to find a use for your people. It's just you Marmolims are so weak and pathetic. You'll make lousy slaves, I should do you favor and wipe your planet off the face of the galaxy."

Lovey pleaded, "Please sire I'll do anything you ask me. Just please don't kill me." Black Doom laughed, "Then how about this proposal,Lovey you be my brother's wife. I think it will be amusing to order Oak to marry off to a Marmolim." Lovey obeyed, "I will marry your bother. If you spare my people." Black Doom laughed at the idea as if it were a simple practical joke.

Just at that moment his young brother Black Oak barged into the room, Black Oak 250 years old taken his looks from his mother's side. His eyes were like insect eyes and golden, he had a muscular body and spikes on his back and his skin was like his brother's black as coal. He panicked, "Brother Doom we have a problem!"

Black Doom laughed, "What's wrong brother Oak you don't want to marry a Marmolim? Well too bad." Black Oak said, "We have no time for your jokes brother! The Mind-fri are winning we only have 20 battle cruisers left and they still have 200 other ships."

Black Doom down funded, "Impossible that can't be right. We had 10,000 the hell happened?" Black Oak continued, "That is not the worst of it brother, The Kitsune is missing." Black Doom yelled, "What do you mean missing!" Black Oak answered, "The signal has vanished, I'm sorry brother but I have no clue where it is now. All the warp gates were locked right?"

Black Doom said in regret, "No there was one gate still unlocked that the humans used. The gate that goes to the Sol system and I know there heading to planet Mobius. It's fine after we defeat the dam squids, they'll be next."

Black Oak let out a sigh, "Brother I'm afraid that the gate was destroyed by the planets debris." Earthia laughed, "Well it looks like we have to hold off on that wedding Black Doom." Black Doom was angry at that comment throwing his golden throne at the holograms and yelled. "Terminate holograms!" All the holograms in the room turned off.

The captain of Black Doom's flagship transmitted, "Sire we been surrounded!The Mind-fri fleet is going to ram us at all sides!There insane they're going to sacrifice themselves to get to us and we can't evade them!" Black Doom panicked grabbing his brother's hand and said, "Brother where geting out of here now! Chaos Cont-."

Before Black Doom and Black Oak can teleport a major headache as well ringing in his ears appeared, stopping Black Doom from using his powers. He wasn't the only one affected though everyone on the Black Arms flagship also felt it and were powerless to stop it.

General Louche telepathically yelled to the Black Arms. "You have underestimated us for the last time Black Arms! You've taken everything from us! All we have now is revenge! You're the last battle cruiser! It's over there is no escape!" All 200 Mind-fri battleships self-destructed around the Black Arms flagship, that also exploded.

Black Doom was unconscious his body regenerating, for three days, when he had woken you notice the space debris of that what's were ships. Black Doom ask himself, "I'm alive? My body can regenerate itself? Wait a minute if that is true then surely my brother still live." Black Doom flew around the wreckage that was once his flagship, finding corpses of his fallen comrades. After an hour of searching he finally came across his brother floating in space,

Black Doom held his brother in his arms trying to shake him awake. But unfortunately he realized his brother Black Oak was dead. Black Doom screamed in horror, he knew now that he was the last of his kind the last of the Black Arms race.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Kitsune &Keystone**

Infinity Kitsune appears to be 20ys , Aura Keystone appears to be 10ys,Sonic the Hedgehog not yet born, Tails Miles Prower does not exist ,Amy Roes not yet born, Sally not yet born, Shadow does not exist, Knuckles not yet born, Rouge the Bat not yet born, Fiona Fox not yet born, Scourge the Hedgehog not born yet,Black Doom 300ys

* * *

Just a day away from planet Mobius on the human Raven flagship, Doctor Olive in his lab was bored out of his mind trying to come up with the new model of robot. At that moment Pill bot, a robot that looks like a big red and blue pill with googly eyes,that it can opening up to extend metal light tentacles. That it uses the tentacles as legs and to wrap around things.

Pill Bot said, "Dr. Olive I found this creature holding on to the shuttle's wing. What would you have me do with it?" Dr. Olive turned to see a humanoid fox with a golden crystal collar that was made out of thunder stone and he had nine tails,that looked to be in his early 20s, he had blood red fur, black chest,chin and belly. his tails had black flurry fox had red eyes and his sclera around his eyes was pure black. It was Infinity wrapped around Pill bots metal tentacles.

Infinity said, "Umm hello there sir." Dr. Olive said, "Let the fox go pill bot." Pill bot removed its metal tentacles quickly haveing Infinity fall headfirst on the metal floor. Infinity said, "Ouch." Dr. Olive asked, "Are you okay Fox boy?"

Infinity answered as he got up off the floor and dusted himself off. "I'm fine sir, and my name is not Fox boy. It's Infinity people usually refer to me as the Kitsune." Dr. Olive boasted, "Kitsune? I never heard of that before. Anyways do not call me sir. I'm far known to the universe far and wide as the great Dr. Olive Robotnik. Everyone in the universe is envious of my robotics." Affinity clapped and said, "Amazing I never thought I meet a celebrity. You mean you made that robot you called Pill bot?"

Dr. Olive said, "Oh that thing? That is nothing, I can build much more powerful robots that nobody has ever seen or heard before. I was just feeling silly when I created Pill Bot." Pill Bot said, "That comment hurts my feelings doctor." Dr. Olive asked, "Hmm did I program you with feelings?" Pill Bot answered, "Affirmative ."

Dr. Olive asked, "So tell me Infinity, how are you able to speak the same language as I? Do you have a universal translator built in that collar of yours? I'm very curious to say the least." Infinity answered, "Well to answer your first question, I don't know why but I'm able to understand and speak all languages in the universe. As for this." He put his right hand on his collar with the sad look on his face and said, "This collar is more like a shackle, as long as I'm wearing it I'm a prisoner to my fate."

Aura said as she ascended from a mirrorlike magical liquid on the floor. "Infinity that collar around your neck is only thing keeping your powers in check and if the collar is somehow removed which is impossible by the way, all of the multi-verses could implode. Which will end all that exist. Sorry I'm a little late when that planet exploded it ruined my dress, so I had to get changed."

Infinity commented, "Aura you always wear the same dress." Aura answered, "Well I happen to love this dress and besides you would not understand you never wear clothes, you're always naked." Infinity corrected, "Technically I'm not naked I have a natural fur coat that hides any undecency."

Dr. Olive pretend to cough they get their attention and asked. "Infinity who is this little fox girl and what did she mean by a planet exploding?" Infinity answered, "She's Aura also known as the Keystone, she may look like a 10-year-old but she is much older than she looks and as I mentioned before that I was like a prisoner, she is more like my captor that holds my shackle. As for the planet exploding you will have to ask Aura for more detail. Besides I was sealed in thunder stone most that event."

Aura explains everything that happened on the planet Ckrome home of the Mind-fri and the Vixens mercenaries invasion in full detail. Dr. Olive asked, "I would ask why you would risk give such power to villains such as like the Vixens?"

Aura answered, "It doesn't matter to me if the wielder is good or evil. All that matters is finding a species that can willed the Kitsune and saving all multi-verses that is why I exist. I take it that this human Dr. Olive Robotnik is to be the new wielder?"

Infinity answered in concern. "Wait Aura at least give the human some time to think about it and besides will be a good idea for whoever is my wielder, that they least train themselves before using me or elsee we will just be repeating of what happened last time and I'm sure you don't want any setbacks to any progress."

Aura warned, "Yes that is true, but Infinity I will allow you only 24 hours to find a human wielder and train them. If you're unable to do this task. I will seal you back into thunder stone and transport you to the next planet, I was thinking of trying the planet Marmolims maybe we'll have more luck there. In the meantime I'm gonna take a nap right here, so you guys can do whatever." She yawned laying on the floor and immediately felling asleep on the spot.

Dr. Olive asked, "What's wrong you look afraid?" Infinity answered, "Yeah I have a good reason thunder stone hurts like hell. I mean like real hell, whenever I'm sealed in that stuff it's like my whole body is engulfed by fire constantly and it feels like an eternity." Dr. Olive asked, "Can it kill you? If you were exposed to it for so long."

Infinity said, "No I'm invincible there's nothing in existence that can destroy me. The thunder stone just saps my energy, but it's one of the only things that keeps my power from destroying the universe but only temporarily. You see my power like my name is infinite, it keeps on increasing eventually the thunder stone would become useless."

Dr. Olive asked, "When you said can destroy the universe, the way you stated it sounds like it happened before. Have you destroyed the universe in a multi-verse before Infinity?" Infinity sighed then answered, "Yes my power has destroyed five universes total in the multi-verse. This multi-verse universe would be the six, I'm really hoping that somehow I will find a solution to this problem. Only if I can find the right wielder, a species that is able to withstand my power."

Dr. Olive asked, "What about Aura? She seems similar to you in some way, is it possible that she can become the wielder?" Infinity answered, "Unfortunately Dr. Olive that is impossible, Aura and I tried that before in the first multi-verse. But sadly it only end up destroying that universe for just attempting it and since it's so a risky process elect avoid any more incidents like that in the future if possible."

Dr. Olive said,"Infinity you seem rather calm for someone who's been through so much horror, I don't mean to be rude but any normal person be broken and would probably go insane." Infinity said, "Unfortunately doctor I'm not a normal being. I do feel a deep sense of loss and sadness for those those victims that were unfortunate to cross my path. But after some time I just get over it, it's not like I don't feel nothing for them. I don't know maybe in some point in time I'v gotten used to it."

Dr. Olive said, "Well that is kinda disturbing, though I'm not one to judge I have some quirks or some may say psychotic issues. About my personality." Infinity asked, "What do you mean?" Dr. Olive said, "I have this little thing where I get a little angry in the mention of the word egg because my body is kinda shaped like one you see."

Hope corrected, "Dr. Olive more like you would terminates anyone or anything that calls you Eggman." Dr. Olive growled and warned, "Seriously though Infinity do not ever call me Eggman or I'll launch you back into empty space." Infinity answered, "Not to worry Dr. Olive I never call people names and besides I really don't know what it egg is." Dr. Olive smiled and said. "Really? Then I think we'll get along just fine."

Infinity reminded, "Dr. Olive I really need to find a wielder and train them .Though 24 hours is not a lot of time to train someone, but Aura is extremely serious when she says 24 hours she means 24 hours. Is there anyone on the ship that can become my wielder?"

Dr. Olive was playing with his large bushy mustache and thought about it for a little while. As Infinity was patient for 10 minutes, Then Dr. Olive said, "let's see there's my friend Zach he is strong and tolerant. But no don't get me wrong I do trust him but I don't want to risk him going insane just like that Jinks Kitty creature, that Aura mentioned."

The doctor paced around the room several times before he continued, "It will have to be me then, there's no one else I can think of the has a great powerful and intelligent beautiful minds such as I. I do admit I'm not looking forward to this training thing it sounds like exercise and I really hate exercising."

Infinity corrected, "The training I mentioned doctor has little to do with physical exercise, it's more to do with the spirit and mind. You see my power will energize your very soul and in which case your soul energy will energize your very body. But There's a huge risk in this process you see, depending on the species. You see If your exposed for too long and take too much of my power could result in your body and soul deteriorating."

Dr. Olive thought about it for a couple more minutes and said. "Well I must say that is quite the risk and a amazing discovery at the same time. I was wondered if where nothing more than just walking flesh machines walking around in our pointless existence. But having a soul that energizes the body makes more sense. I was always curious about that subject, it made no sense to me that food and water were the only things powering up our bodies. I mean when it comes to my robots eat they up so much power, seriously though you would know how many battery units just in the ship alone 10,000 and though that there are rechargeable batteries thanks to the solar attachments I installed on the shuttle's. If it weren't for the sun's energy source my robots would've stopped working long ago and all of us on all 20 ships probably be dead."

Infinity asked, "Does that mean you're ready to take the training Dr. Olive?" Dr. Olive answered with glee, "Actually Infinity I have the more brilliant idea. Oh it's so incredibly brilliant that I even amazed myself and that's not a easy thing for me to do." Infinity curious asked, "Oh and what would that be doctor?"

answered, "We're going to build a power limiter and when I say we I mean I.I think I'll call it the Kitsune limiter, has a nice ring doesn't it." Infinity nodded yes and Dr. Olive continued, "Well of course it does because I thought of it. First things first Infinity I need to run some test on you to measure your spirit energy. Oh boy this is such a challenge it's gonna do wonders for my robotics."

The doctor amazed Infinity only and five hours Dr. Olive invented with the help of his robots. He built devices that were able to measure spirit energy and just an hours of putting Infinity through tests.

Dr. Olive immediately rolled out a blank blueprint and started jotting down all the details for the limiter project. Immediately just afterwards the doctor started constructing his invention together. Infinity was enjoying every moment of the process, it was like magic to him seen this human creat something just by using his imagination and making it a reality.

Dr. Olive was finally finished with the Kitsune limiter as he fell asleep in his lab and resting his head on the blueprints. Infinity grabbed a blanket and put it over the doctor out of respect.

Just two hours from planet Mobius and Aura yawned getting up she stretched her whole body including her Fox tell,she walked over to Infinity that was sleeping on the floor just to feet away from Dr. Olive and kicked him infinity yelled, "Ow why did you kick me so hard!" Forcing Infinity up in a shock seen his captor stand over him.

Aura said, "Geez Infinity you know I can't actually hurt you your invincible and all that pain is just in your head." Infinity infinity asked, "I still felt that though and why did you wake me up in such a manner?" Aura answered tapping her shoes, "Oh you gotta be kidding me. Did you already forget? It's been 24 hours and I see you have no wielder. I told you if you didn't find a human in 24 hours that I'll seal you."

Infinity begged on his hands and knees, "Oh no not the thunder stone again! Please anything but that Aura! You know I'm terrified of thunder stone!" Aura rolled her eyes and said, "Don't be a baby,your invincible remember is not like you can a die from it or rather you have this universe be destroyed, because of your stubbornness."

Dr. Olive holding up the limiter and laughed, "That won't be necessary Aura, you see I decided that I will become the wielder and I have this my wonderful device I brilliantly created myself think you very much."

Aura said, "very well I shall upload you as the new wielder of the Kitsune." Dr. Olive hold up his hand and said "Before you do that, I have just one missing piece to my Kitsune limiter device." Aura warned, "What is it? I have little patience you better not be stalling human." Dr. Olive answered, "I wouldn't dream my dear, I just need a piece of thunder stone. How do I get it?"

Aura said, "Oh that's easy." She walked up to Infinity that his knees were shaking in fear and she continued, "This collar around Infinity's neck is called Pandora. It produces thunder stone you see." She held out her hand and golden liquid used out from the collar and the liquid harden forming into a piece of of thunder stone.

Aura then handed over to the doctor, in which case Dr. Olive placed it inside his limiter device. Aura asked, "Okay now are you ready to become the wielder?" Dr. Olive place the Kitsune limiter slip it over his wrist and said, "Ready when you are fox girl." Aura said with their eyes closed, "I'm uploading the new data now, Dr. Olive your now the new wielder of the Kitsune congratulations."

Dr. Olive felt the energy from Infinity overfill him and he said, "Okay filling a lot of a power, let me just make a couple of adjustments to my limiter and bingo it works. Ho Ho Ho I'm such a genius!" Both Infinity and Aura were amazed at what this human just accomplished. After so many setbacks in the past,

Aura was speechless how can a human of all species come up with the solution so easy that it took her billions of years to ponder on this issue. Even though Aura could read the doctors mind she can find the answer. Infinity clapped to the doctors achievements and then Aura herself couldn't help to clapped with him. Hope interrupted their celebration and said, "Dr. Olive were about to enter planet Mobius atmosphere. Please be sure to secure yourself sir."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-Project Seed**

Infinity Kitsune appears to be 20ys , Aura Keystone appears to be 10ys,Sonic the Hedgehog not yet born, Tails Miles Prower does not exist ,Amy Roes not yet born, Sally not yet born, Shadow does not exist, Knuckles not yet born, Rouge the Bat not yet born, Fiona Fox not yet born, Scourge the Hedgehog not born yet,Black Doom 300ys

* * *

 **Mobius Timeline 1BM**

On the first year, the year 1BM meaning "Before Mobians" The human's Project seed is ready to commence. The AI Hope begun its programming which was the third process which was to land all 20 red Raven ships simultaneously onto the planet surface safely. All the shuttles hit Mobius's atmosphere igniting them and the planet's gravity drastically pulling all ships down with its GeForce.

* * *

Dr. Olive, Infinity and Aura was strapped down safely in their black leather seats. But unfortunately for the doctor which was constantly puking into his barf bag. Infinity asked with concern for his wielder. "Doctor are you okay?" Aura said, "Oh that's disgusting. Mr. Robotnik is this one of your bizarre human traditions or something?"

The doctor annoyed by that comment, but could do nothing but suffer continuing to barf into his bag which was halfway full already. Infinity more concerned than ever rustled with his safety belt and said. "Don't worry Dr. Olive I'm coming to save you as soon as I get out this damn-" before he was able to finish his sentence. Infinity removed his restraints only to fall victim to the GeForce. Throwing him a half-mile into the shuttles hall hallway screaming all the way and only slamming into the metal cockpit door hard. He yelled, "Ouch! Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Oh man that really hurt."

He can hear voices coming from the cockpit, Chloe asked, "What the hell was that?" Akio answered, "Chloe it's just your imagination." Zach said, "No captain it wasn't her imagination, because I heard it to it sounded like a large body just hit the shuttle door hard. I really hope it wasn't the Doc." Chloe reassured, "Dr. Olive is a smart guy, I'm sure it's just one of his clumsy robots. At least I hope it was."

Aura's head appeared through her magical mirror liquid top from the shuttle ceiling and said, "You should've known better Infinity. I mean really what did you expect? I guess when you're invincible like you are you tend to do stupid things that would normally of killed someone."

Hope activated the the thrusters on all the ships trying to leverage them and slow them down. Infinity said , "Oh no I don't like the looks of this." When the shuttle tilted to the opposite direction, Infinity let out a scream knowing once again he was a victim to gravity as it forced him to flyback through the hallway and back to the doctors laboratory slamming into a steel wall leaving a dent of his likeness embedded in it.

* * *

Hope successively landed all 20 Raven's spacecrafts, now it was time for fourth process to awaken all passengers and get them ready to their new environment. Robots were operating like ants in line formation taken a sleeping capsule from each ship, place them out in the field one by one the passengers capsules open and they fall onto the floor covered in blue goo puking up the rest that's in there lungs. It was a horrible process the people were piss off at the doctor, but Zach quickly shut them up by firing his rifle up in the air.

Aura said, "Yeah I guessed right Infinity. Looks like the humans are in the middle of their disgusting tradition. What's with the humans and puke? I don't understand. I guess you have to be human to understand." Infinity was just confused looking at all the weirdness going on outside.

Zach asked, "What's up with the two furrys Doc? Are they some kind of Alien?" Zach caught Dr. Olive offguard, "Will umm you the thing is uhh." Chloe guessed, "I think they're robots, right doctor?" Dr. Olive played with his mustache and lied. "Well yes there my latest creation, you see sometimes I get lonely and missing my childhood. I thought hey why not make two plushy foxes and have them the same size of as small children. To top it all off state of the art AI programing and presto we have Aura&Infinity my new companions yay."

Captain Akio Pat Dr. Olive on the back and said, "Well I must admit they look like well-made foxes doctor. I must congratulate you without your help we probably would have never left Gaia and project seed would have been a bust, I mean were probably the only surviving humans left. Anyways congratulations and thank you for everything Dr. Olive." Captain Akio shook his hand as the doctor still in shock that he got away with his lie and whispered without thinking, "Yay they bought it."

Zach pulled the doctors arm and said, "Come with me for a second Doc." Zach and Dr. Olive walked behind the shuttle to be out of earshot. Zach demanded, "Okay doc I know when your lying, because you have this habit of having your mustache twitch whenever you're trying to tell a lie."

Dr. Olive said, "Well you see Zach-" Aura appeared right behind them in through her liquid mirror magic and said, " I think it's best if I explained it to him." Zach freaked out and shot the Fox girl behind him without thinking. Aura unharmed but annoyed said, "Zach you ruined my dress, I mean what's your problem human? I already changed it? Now I gotta get changed again." Her dress had a bullet hole in it only showing her stomach which was unharmed.

Zach was shocked only to ask, "What the fuck? I mean I shot her. It was an accident but still she shouldn't be standing." Dr. Olive shook his head at his friend and said, "Zach really? She looks like a 10-year-old for crying out loud and you shot her. I'm speechless." Zach said, "look Doc and Fox girl."

Aura said, "Zach don't be rude, at least act like a gentleman call me by my name. It's Aura not Fox girl." Aura grabbed Zach's rifle and with her to little hands snapped it into like it was a twig. Zach question, "What the hell did you do that for!" Aura answered, "It's payback for ruining my dress." Zach grumbled, "That was my baby, Doc she broke my baby. I mean what the hell?" Dr. Olive pat Zack's shoulder and said, "It's best to drop it my friend."

Aura asked, "Do you want me to explain everything to you or not. Hurry up and decide I really hate waiting." Zach said grinded his teeth, "This little girl really piss's me off." Dr. Olive said, "go ahead explain everything to my friend Aura." Aura said, "Very well if that's what you wish .Mr. Robotnik." She explained everything in full detail to Zach.

Zach asked, "Damn this is really crazy, our universe can be destroyed because of a Fox?" Dr. Olive answered, "I know it's crazy Zach, but I'm going to need your help keeping this a secret as long as we possibly can. Can I count on you my friend?" Zach answered laying up a cigar in his mouth. "Hell yeah. You know you can always count on me doc."

 **Mobius Timeline 200BM**

* * *

Year 1BM the Raven government has established their claim to Mobius and all their lands for themselves. Year 200BM the people were fed up, they were tired to be controlled every day of their lives working like slaves and dying a dog's death. While the rich stay rich and get fat from the People's misery.

A Civil War broke out eventually the Raven Empire has fallen, humans from all kinds of races begun to explore claiming their own lands and traditions.

As for the Robotnik's family line they tried their best to hide the secrets of the Kitsune and Keystone's powers. Eventually other humans got wise witnessing the wielders powers are like none of they ever have seen before.

Wars broke out from all regions from the desire to claim the power for themselves, having Robotnik's not welcome in any of the countries.

 **Mobius Timeline 210BM**

* * *

The year 210BM they decided to construct their own island, to establish they their own nation and Robotniks named it Kitsune island. The Kitsune citizens were safe knowing that their leaders not only had the Kitsune's power at their disposal, also their technology was 2000 years in advance than any other country.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-Fox Cannon**

Infinity Kitsune appears to be 20ys , Aura Keystone appears to be 10ys,Sonic the Hedgehog not yet born, Tails Miles Prower does not exist ,Amy Roes not yet born, Sally not yet born, Shadow does not exist, Knuckles in human form 10ys, Rouge the Bat not yet born, Fiona Fox not yet born, Scourge the Hedgehog not born yet, Black Doom 800ys

* * *

 **Mobius Timeline 500BM**

Planet Mobius was in turmoil, there were storms all around the globe. Tornadoes appeared in countries devastating their lands and unprepared they were many humans injured and the deaths were in the thousands. Earthquakes shook Mobius to its core causing many structures the crumbled, the oceans kept on developing hurricanes and waterspouts. Volcanoes began to erupt allover Mobius.

* * *

On Kitsune Island inside a large mountain shaped of Dr. Olive's face a not so secret laboratory. Aura said to the 16-year-old girl in a red trance coat with black tight leggings and black boots. "Miss Robotnik I hate to rush you but, you really must do something soon or your planet my blowup." The 16-year-old redhaired girl turned around and strike a pose while holding her sunglasses up. "Oh have little faith my little foxy friend, for I princess doctor Ruby Robotnik the most beautiful and brilliant Princess on Mobius or wait make that the entire universe."

Aura let out a sigh, "I guess that Robotnik pride of yours is genetic." Princess Ruby yelled, "bear witness to the fruits of my labor Aura! Commence the Fox cannon! Ho Ho Ho!" Aura let out another sigh, "I guess that laugh is also genetic." Mount Dr. Olive baldhead began to open up which a giant laser tube gun size of skyscraper pointed upwards toward the sky. The golden crystals inside the tube were peer thunder stone glowing bright in a red light. Princess Ruby yelled at the people operating the control room as she waved her arm as dramatic as she possibly could. "Fire!"

A man said, "Yes your Majesty firing Fox cannon." Then he pushed the button on the control panel. Princess Ruby walked up and slapped the him back of the head and said, "You did it all wrong! You were supposed to yell. Firing Fox cannon! You failed to to express yourself and have ruined my great moment." The man got out of the seat quickly and kneeled on his hands and knees towards his princess and begged. "Please princess sorry forgive me." Although other men and women in the control room where watching this event unfold and felt sorry for the guy.

Princess Ruby said, "begging is not good enough kiss my boots." The guy said, "As you wish princess." He kissed her boots. Princess Ruby said with an evil grin, "Now lick them." The he asked, "You want me to lick your boots?" Princess Ruby asked, "Did I stutter?" The poor man shook his head and started licking her boots. Princess Ruby continued, "That's right lick them until they're all clean I want to see my beautiful face in them. Ho Ho Ho."

Aura said walking up to them, "I hate to interrupt your whatever you're doing. Even though you manage to save the planet from exploding by releasing Infinity's chaotic energy into space. But if that managed to hit a planet or even a sun, It would completely destroy it." Princess Ruby answered as she striking another pose. "Ho Ho Ho who do you think I am Missy? Of course I look beyond that fact, that's why the Kitsune beam is currently aimed perfectly by the way, Into a black hole that I discovered it myself. I call it Ruby's blackhole. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

Aura shook her head no, princess Ruby continued, "Well I didn't expect Infinity's powers going out of control so soon. It's only been what a week since the last wielder passed on." Aura answered, "That's why I kept on reminded you that the Kitsune needed a wielder as soon as possible Miss Robotnik." Princess Ruby said, "Well it's not my fault Aura, the people need time to mourn their fallen hero. Besides tomorrow is the Kitsune Festival, I was planning on hosting a tournament on that day. The winner of course will become the new wielder. What do you think brilliant and dramatic right?"

Aura answered, "I really don't care, as long as we can keep Infinity's powers from getting out of control and I don't think even with your Fox cannon, if you wait too long finding a wielder this planet will meet its end."

A woman secretary with glasses all dressed in a purple business suit pretended to cough to get their attention. Aura asked, "Secretary Lynn, is something the matter?" Princess Ruby asked, "Aura I thought you could read minds?" Aura answered, "Well I find it boring to always know the answer, I learned over the years that's much more fun not knowing what comes. So I shut off that ability until I needed it."

Secretary Lynn said, "Well that's quite insightful miss Keystone, I came to tell you both. That the presses here I'm sure they want answers to why that there is a giant gun blasting a golden beam constantly towards the sky. Also to remind you princess Ruby that you have a dinner date with your father and mother at 8 PM, I'm sure you don't want to be late like you where last time."

Princess Ruby answer while holding her hand onto her butt. "Yeah I learned my lesson the hard way last time, my daddyo spanked me so hard in front of the ambassador of Titelo. It was so embarrassing and my ass still hurts just thinking about it."

Secretary Lynn said, "Miss Keystone don't forget that you have a meeting with the Kitsune Warriors cast at 6 PM." Aura asked, "Do I really have to? Remind me again why do I have to play actor for a children's TV show?" Princess Ruby answered, "Because you're a cute little Fox girl, who makes a ton of money for our island. It's all about the toys and other merchandise Aura." Aura rolled her eyes at the comment.

* * *

Mount Dr. Olive mouth opened up and extending its tongue that turn into stairs, Aura, princess Ruby and secretary Lynn walked down to Meet the Press. A channel 6 reporter blonde hair caucasian woman asked, "Princess Ruby the people will like to know why is there a gigantic gun blasting a golden bright light in the sky from the top of the mountain?"

Princess Ruby answered with the pose, "It's called Fox Cannon and without it our worl-cough cough. Oh excuse me I mean to say it's purpose is to save our island from exploding." A channel 2 african man reporter asked, "What do you mean to save our island from exploding? Is it because the Kitsune doesn't have a wielder yet?"

Princess Ruby answered, "Exactly. But not to worry my good people my great invention yet the Fox Cannon will keep infinity's power in check. Besides you all know that the grand Kitsune festival tomorrow. Well I got a surprise for all of you, for I the great beautiful genius princess Ruby is holding a tournament all day and the winner will be awarded the greatest honor of our nation to be the next wielder of the Kitsune Infinity. Now how's that sound for a prize Ho Ho Ho."

This got the reporters excited, all trying to ask questions all at once. Princess Ruby continued while posing, "Wait a minute quiet down I'm not done yet, there will be rules of course for entering. First rule must be a citizen of Kitsune island, second rule the age limits is you must be at least 10 to 20 no more no less. Third rule only one of your family household members can enter no exceptions. Fourth rule you have to sign up today or else you're gonna miss out again no exceptions. Secretary Lynn if you would please."

Secretary Lynn answered, "It would be my pleasure your Majesty. I must warn everyone that this tournament is extremely dangerous. Even though we will have our medical staff on hand for any emergency. We are not liable for any injuries or deaths that occurs in this tournament enter on your own risk."

A channel 10 Asian woman asked, "Yes I have a question but it's unrelated. Aura Keystone is it true that you are dating the wrestler Kevin Stone?" Aura confused answered, "Okay who spreading rumors about me again, I mean I had a conversation with the guy and you guys blow it out of proportion. let me get this straight to you humans. I don't date your kind I'm not attracted to your species, of course I met no offense." A channel 9 Caucasian man asked, "I have another unrelated question for you Aura, is Alex and Kelly are they ever going to get together?"

Aura side and answered, "Are you talking about the fictional characters from that children's TV show? I don't know you would have to asked the writers. I just act as myself which is kind of weird and why of their seven Kitsune Warrior wielders. I mean it makes no sense to me everybody knows there supposed be only one wielder at a time." Aura just shook her head. It took several hours answering all the reporters questions, before they were satisfied.

* * *

Later exactly 8 PM at the Robotnik's Castle dining hall, which was a half-mile long table full of all types of food imported from out the world. Princess Ruby rushed inside hoping she wasn't late again and said out a breath, "Hey daddyoh and momoh. I made it just in time with pizzazz."

Her dad king Steve Robotnik a slim burnett haired man with the huge bushy mustache, dressed in a king's robe with a black silhouette of the nine tails Kitsune Fox embedded in his back the symbol of his country. King Steve apologized to the Echidna clan residents of Angel Island, which he was hosting. "I must apologize for my daughter's foolishness."

The Echidna clan were the descendents of Chloe their ancestor she was the female african pilot of project seed. Echidna clan males were trained in the Echidna martial arts there fighting techniques were mostly about their fist and Their greatest goal in life was to become a great warrior.

They often had long dreadlocks they grew since birth, usually wore white leather wrappings around the wrist and ankles. They also they clothing was breechclouts or breechcloths. As for the females they usual clothing were dresses all types of colors, their roles were to work on agricultural/domestic projects, staying at home to clean and care for the children.

The 10-year-old Echidna boy asked, "Father is this really the woman you want me to wed? I mean she can hardly take care of herself and I doubt she can handle me." The chief of the Echidna answered, "Knuckles my son, ill be in are best interest for our people, for you to wed that woman."

The queen princess Ruby's mother she wore a red and black dress with the two small black Kitsune silhouette embedded on her shoulders of the dress. She said, "Chief Zonly I don't remember agreeing to this proposal. Besides the Prince's but only a child. Hardly a time to set a date for a wedding." Chief Zonly corrected, "Please forgive the misunderstanding Queen Alyssa, I only met when my son prince Knuckles comes to age at 18 and I think it be a great opportunity for both of our peoples. If they would wed at the right time, please consider this proposal in the future."

King Steve answered, "We might consider that proposal in the future. I'm sure my daughter will make a fine wife." Princess Ruby couldn't believe her father planning out her future without her consent and said, "Daddyoh you can't be serious, I mean by the time he turns 18 I'll be 24 years old." Prince knuckles said taken a bite of a chili dog, "Yumm. There is one thing im interested in is this tournament of yours. I saw you talking to the reporters about it on. What you call it again TV? I like to show everyone in the world that the Echidna clan are the best fighters in Mobius."

Princess Ruby like that idea and said, "yes that's fine but you can't be the wielder of the Kitsune even if you manage to win the tournament. I can only offer you the major gold coins prize, only if you manage to win of course." The Princess struck another prose towards Prince knuckles.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-Eggland**

Infinity Kitsune appears to be 20ys , Aura Keystone appears to be 10ys,Sonic the Hedgehog not yet born, Tails Miles Prower does not exist ,Amy Roes not yet born, Sally not yet born, Shadow does not exist, Knuckles in human form 10ys, Rouge the Bat not yet born, Fiona Fox not yet born, Scourge the Hedgehog not born yet, Black Doom 800ys

 **Mobius Timeline 500BM**

On the northeast side of the Kitsune island, the Akizuki a japanese samurai clan that resided in that territory. Where the descendents of Akio the asian male captain their ancestor he was in charge of project seed. One household that had a bloomed sakura tree in their front yard, were have in their breakfasts, like yakizana a protein-rich boiled or pan-cooked freshly caught fish is often seasoned with salt and tamagoyaki, which is an expertly prepared, rolled and presented egg omelette.

Nobuo "faithful man" Akizuki the father in his 30s was in charge of the household he had long black hair and beard he was a muscular fit man dressed in a blue Komodo. Mamami "loving beautiful" Akizuki she was a beautiful woman in her 30s her long black hair tied in pink ribbon and she wore a pink Komodo with sakura flower silhouettes embedded all over it.

Hitomi "beautiful, have wisdom and be an intellectual" Akizuki age 10 she was the older sister of the household. She had long black hair and tied her hair with the red ribbon similar to her moms. She was wearing at this time a white karate Gi tied in a white belt, with a black number 9 on the back. Was given to her when she signed up for the tournament, everyone that has to participate has to wear one all with different numbers on their backs.

Mizuki "beautiful moon"Akizuki age 6 she was the youngest sister, she had short black hair with pigtails, she liked the cosplay as her heroine Aura that usually wore a white dress with blue roses embedded in the design and had white shoes with a blue Rose emblem in the front. That look was a very popular for young little girls being huge fans of the Kitsune Warriors TV show. She hold a small Aura plushy tightly in her left hand while watching her favorite show.

Tv, "Mhaha Aura your now my prisoner." Mizuki cried shaking her sisters shoulder, "Oh no Onesan Prof. Chaos has taken Aura as prisoner! We have to help her!" Hitomi reassured, "It's just a Tv show Imoto, don't take it so seriously." Tv, "You'll never get away with this Prof. Chaos! The Kitsune Warriors will put the stop to your evil!" Mizuki cheered, "That's right you show that evil asshole Aura!" Mamami warned, "Mizuki Akizuki! Watch your mouth young lady or I'm going to shut off the Tv."

Mizuki apologized, "Sorry Haha (means mother not the laugh) I'll be good please let me watch the rest of the show. I want to make sure Aura's okay. Hurry up and save her Kitsune Warriors!" TV, an explosion happened in Prof. Chaos secret lavatory and the seven Kitsune Warriors appeared posing dramatically. The colors of the warriors were red, yellow, pink, blue, green, purple and white.

Prof. Chaos sent his poorly designed monsters to attack Kitsune Warriors and in the midst of the confusion Aura somehow "from poorly writing from the script" got out of the cage she was in. Running up to Prof. Chaos kicking him in the shin and jumping off towards her warriors that already defeated the monsters. Tv, "You may have won this time Kitsune Warriors, but I Prof. Chaos will be back Mhah." He flashed escape then an explosion he vanished.

Tv, "Next time on Kitsune Warriors, Alex the red warrior asked Kelly purple warrior on a date? Will love commence? Or does Prof. Chaos have other plans for the two love birds. find out next episode. Mizuki cheered, "Oh I can't wait, I mean they're finally going to get together Onesan."Hitomi said, "Well if they don't there ratings are going to drop badly."

Nobuo said, "Aura Keystone is such a good actress, I used to have a huge crush on her in my teen years." Mizuki pointed at her father, "Otosan that's gross I mean she's 10 years old right?" Nobuo corrected, "Miss Keystone can change her age in a instant, for example, she appeared 30 years old in that action Fox Rampage movie we watched last night. Remember? That movie came out when I was 12 years old. She done hundreds of movies and TV shows even before I was born."

Mizuki said, "Really? wow! Aura is the coolest," Mamami said with excitement, "Oh yeah that reminds me, My Babies A Fox? Is coming out next week. The critics say it was really funny. I can't wait honey." Hitomi reminded, "We have to hurry to the train station, I want to be there on time for the tournament."

Nobuo agreed, "Of course we wont want to miss out on this opportunity. I mean the prizes are huge." Mizuki laughed, "Yeah we're going to be zombies, I'm going to get you Onesan." She pretended to be a zombie biting at her older sister. Hitomi reminded, "You better not Imoto or you will blow our chances on getting the big prize and not to mention ruin my chances of becoming a wielder. You know that's my dream right." She flicked her little sisters for had with her finger and said. "You better not ruin it for me."

* * *

On Eggland a constructed island just north of Kitsune Island, Princess Ruby and Aura who appeared to be 16. She also was in the same red outfit that Princess Ruby was, they were sitting at the booth on top of a martial art platform in the middle of the island. Having one itch silver orb flying drones that were cameras recording.

Princess Ruby slammed her hand on the table booth she was sitting on and said with excitement. "We are live on Eggland on this wonderful morning, I am a of course the beautiful genius your Princess Ruby and with me you may know her from her movies and TV shows. My friend Aura Keystone." Aura asked, "Hello everyone, how is everyone doing this fine morning?"

Princess Ruby said, "We all missed our hero Vincent Rose, who passed away at 98 years old. He was from the Rose clan and he was the descendents of Zach who was the soldier from the project seed hundreds of years ago."

Aura said, "Vincent was a valid wielder, I believe it was your grandmother Eve Robotnik she chose him." Princess Ruby laughed, "Yeah my grandmother was a crazy one that she try to robotsizes everything to animals, insects and plants. She really came out was some crazy research. Only sane thing she did was choosing Vincent to be the new wielder."

Aura laughed, "Yes she was crazy, but at least Eve calmed down in her 50s and accomplished a lot you should be proud of your grandma. I'm sure she's smiling and in heaven right now been proud of you"

Princess Ruby asked, "Enough about that I heard that everyone's really excited about your new movie, My Babies A Fox? and also the season one finale of Kitsune Warriors." Aura let out a sigh, "Yeah I can't believe they're doing another season on that silly show. I really need a vacation." Princess Ruby said, "I'm sure the kids won't complain they love that show, anyways let's change the subject, the first stage of the tournament is about to begin."

Aura pretended not knowing the answer and asked, "Miss Robotnik there are so many contenders over 100,000 of them how you can determine the winner from just a short amount of time?" Princess Ruby adjusted her sunglasses and answered, "I'm glad you asked Aura, there's only 10 solid gold eggs all in different areas on Eggland, once a contender claims one them they will immediately became a winner and there can be only 10 winners in this first event."

Aura said, "I heard all the contenders are going to be parachuting, but what happens if the contenders were to missed the landing and end up on the beach or ocean?" Ruby answered, "they collars will turn red and will be immediately disqualified." Aura ask, "Collars what do you mean? Is all the contenders wearing collars?"

Princess or stuck another pose waving her arms and answered, "That's right Aura these collars are replicas of Pandora like the one Infinity wears. A course I brilliantly designing them myself. Let me explain how the collars work. The collars right now are white which is in its normal state, when somebody picks up one the golden eggs their collar turns a gold color that will of course determined the winners from the losers.

the collar turns red that means that person is out of the game, but not only that the collar will activate the thunder stone that's embedded in it. That unfortunate person would be paralyzed for a whole hour, also that they will feel the very hell that are Kitsune is feeling right now as he's concealed in thunder stone."

Aura said, "I heard there were going to be zombies on the island and we know that the contenders will be wielding nonlethal weapons like wooden swords, wooden spears, wooden hammers, bows, crossbows, guns that shoot plastic bullets and etc. will they be allowed to attack the zombies?"

Princess Ruby answered, "The weapons are used the fight off other contenders, the collars are design to scan certain parts of the body and calculating any damage afflicted like if they were real weapons. For example if an arrow with the plastic tip hits someone's knee, the collar will activate its program paralyzing the leg of that contender and of course any fatal hits will take them out of the game. If unfortunately someone were to actually kill another contender by accident or on purpose they will be disqualified and of course be put on investigation by the authorities. As for the zombies which are citizens of Kitsune island in contenders are not allowed to attack them, if they do they will be disqualified."

Aura said, "The prizes for this event are major, if a zombie managed to just touch one of the contenders. They win a prize like a TV, sports car and more." Princess Ruby said, "That's right Aura also if a contender were touched by a zombie they be out of the game. Good news for the zombie though they can take down as many contenders as they want stacking up there prizes."

Aura said, "I heard a rumor that a foreigner Prince was going to participate in this tournament, but I thoughts only Kitsune people were allowed to participate." Princess Ruby answered, "That's no rumor Aura Prince knuckles of the Echidna clan is to be the challenger of this event. He's the only one that doesn't have a number on his Gi and of course he knows he couldn't become come the wielder, but if he manage to win a major cash prize will be given to his people."


End file.
